


Until It Sleeps

by The_Anxious_Chords01



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cussing, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Outlaws, Polyamory, Teen Titans - Freeform, Titans, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Chords01/pseuds/The_Anxious_Chords01
Summary: Jessica Cruz and other young aspiring Justice Leaguers, have to lead the Titans, Teen Titans, the Outlaws and the Young Justice team in a field trip and are functioning as glorified babysitters to "test their leadership skills" in a simulation created by Cyborg.The story will shift from person to person; from Jessica overcoming Anxiety, Kori finding who she is, Roy and Jason coming to terms with their sexuality and overall fluff of others like Barbara, Kara, Donna, Garfield, Wally and others.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Kara Zor-El, Donna Troy/Wally West, Jessica Cruz/Dick Grayson, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Start of Something New pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in my own world  
> Didn't understand  
> That anything can happen  
> When you take a chance
> 
> I never believed in  
> What I couldn't see  
> I never opened up my heart  
> To all the possibilities
> 
> ~ Troy & Gabriella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica's POV

'Get yourself together Jess', she thought to her self. She was stood in a room within the hall of justice being called in there for an audit. Ever since the call from Stewart she had been a nervous wreck, even more than usual. She never slept well anyway especially after the incident, though the ring had worked, her second ring that is. Her seat was in a bright room with a large circular table, she knew the room well from reports she had delivered as lantern 2814.6 together with Hal or Jon.

She jumped as a door behind her opened and Hal Jordan walked in, Behind him came several other members of the League. 'Welcome, miss Cruz.' said Superman and Jon nodded 'Lantern, please take a seat.' 'I didn't know which seat was available and didn't want to choose wrong,' she started before being cut off by Wonder Woman who gently smiled; 'Not a problem, please seat Jessica.'

Batman had already taken his seat as had Jon, Flash and Superman, Jessica chose to be seated next to Diana as a bit of comfort. Diana had trained her hand to hand combat and they had formed a mutual friendship, she had felt closer to Diana then to most of the other Lanterns. To be fair she never really talked to Gardner and Rayner as they were usually in some distant sector and she was bound to space sector 2814. 

'You are probably wondering why you are here.' Superman started. 'We have gathered to inform you of the rebirth program.' He continued after seeing Jessica's confused look. 'This program is a training program and startup for some of the members of the league to choose their successors. Death is only too common within our ranks.' Superman swallowed and looked to the chair next to Stewart's. After clearing his throat he spoke again.

'It was J'onn's wish to continue with this idea, he wanted his legacy in the league to continue on. All of us have chosen successors of our own, you can read about those in the file's Batman has on them. But we would like to inform that the league agree with Jon's pick.

Jessica turned to look at Jon with a questioned look. Who was it, probably Baz, Simon had always been a strong lantern, and he had gotten his ring earlier than her. Not counting Volthoom's.

'It is you, Lantern.' Stewart's warm mellow voice spoke. 'I personally think you could be a great asset to the main team, I and Diana have fought very hard for your place amongst the chosen.

Jessica felt her hard swell, ever since she worked with the league to help her overcome Volthoom's ring as Power Ring or the small tasks she had gotten with Simon as Green Lanterns, she had always wanted to be part of the league. She was handed some files by Bruce who had passed them to Diana.

'If you choose to accept you will be tomorrow here in the hall of justice meeting the others. You will then be handed one of your first tasks If completed to our satisfaction you will receive some personal training from all the members present to teach you about the essentials of being a Justice Leaguer, do you understand.' Diana started looking at her friend.

Jessica stared back at the leader of the Justice League, and said: 'Yes, Diana, of course, I accept, how late do I need to be present tomorrow?' 

'1400, don't be late' Batman stated before standing up and leaving his seat. The other leaguers followed except Diana after they had all left Diana threw Jessica in a hug and exclaims.

'By Hera, How great is this. We are going to be fellow leaguers.'

'Well, I first need to go through some tests, I make not even make those.' Jessica mumbled looking down at the white marble ground, not a speck of dust to be seen, how did they clean this place?

'Nonsense, I will be surprised if you don't finish higher than all the others.' Diana interjected, looking sternly at her friend.

'Who are the others, Diana?' 

' I cannot tell you Jess, but I know that the person I picked will be great friends with you just like the two of us, have you had any more dreams lately?' She said with concern in her eyes as she looked at the tanned woman in front of her.

'Just a few,' Jessica spoke softly, 'But I'll manage.' she pushed her shoulders back and stood a bit straighter.

' I have to leave Jess, I will see you soon, may the Gods guide you in your journey.' Diana said, crushing Jessica in a hug.

'I'll see you tomorrow Di, I hope we'll be working together soon.' 

'Just call me if you ever need me, Steve has learned me how to use a telephone, he is such a great friend.' They hugged each other one more time, Jessica not being able to tell the Greek Goddess about Steve's motivations and then they walked away. After a while, Diana walked into a room to her left and Jessica continued walking outside. She could have flown, but her apartment was only a couple of miles away so she decided to walk to her place.

She opened the door to her apartment and stepped in, it was small messy and unclean. She had been patrolling the sector for months when Jon's call came. She never spent that much time on earth anyway, and there wasn't really anyone keeping her on the planet. 

After eating take-out from the Korean place a couple of blocks further she showered and went to bed, her mind still on the meeting of today and the meeting of tomorrow.

As usual, she slept horribly, dreams filled with the common nightmares of the murder of her friends and the voice of Volthoom. She woke up at 2 sheets on the floor, hugging the second pillow in her arms as she usually did for comfort, though she didn't like to admit it, as it showed signs of loneliness and longing for companionship. She couldn't get back to sleep, anxious for everything and fearful for the nightmares, filled with self-loathing, she was a Lantern for god's sake, fear should be beneath her, she was a being of will. 'Get a grip of yourself,' She said to herself in the mirror whilst getting some water, but the water or the words didn't help she just couldn't get back to sleep

Tired, anxious and underprepared she walked back towards the hall of justice, just then remembering the files she had left unopened in her apartment. 'Fuck!' She decided to continue on walking otherwise she would be late, but her anxiety had taken it to a new level. She was crossing the park in front of the hall when her name was called behind her she turned around to see a tan, dark-haired woman, slightly younger then her coming up behind her. Jessica did not recognise her and stayed silent and stiff. Battling aliens was one thing, but social interactions were difficult on a whole other level

'You are Jessica Cruz, right. Di told me you would be here, I am Donna, Diana's sister.' Donna extended a hand and Jessica shook it. 'So you are here for the new position as well?' Jessica nodded, kicking herself mentally for not being able to speak.

They continued walking and only when they were close to the stairs leading up to the entrance, Jessica spoke: 'Sorry I'm just really nervous, do you know who the others are and how many there are?'

'It doesn't matter, Diana actually said I should try to befriend you to help with first impressions, she really has taken a liking of you, almost considers you a sister. I, unfortunately, do not know who the others are, I assume every one of the committee members has chosen one. I think I heard something of Wally being chosen by the Flash.' Jessica looked at Donna and saw her blush a little, she made a mental note of it as they entered the hall. Donna led them through the hall and to the same room as yesterday. She held the door open for Jessica and asked: 'Are you ready?'

'No, but let's do it.' She spoke as she walked inside.


	2. The Start of Something New pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of something new  
> It feels so right to be here with you  
> And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart  
> That it's the start of something new  
> It feels so right to be here with you  
> And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart  
> The start of something new 
> 
> ~ Troy & Gabriella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica's POV

When Jessica walked into the room, she was met immediately with four pairs of staring eyes. She thought about aborting right there, but with a gentle look of Donna, she stepped over the threshold. It was the same room as the day before, but none of the members of the Justice League where present. The others were all around the same age as Donna and talking amicably as if they all knew each other. Jessica had spent most of her adult life either in space or locked up in her own, she did not recognize any of them, but this could be due to their civilian clothing.

Donna had walked up to a blonde young woman and embraced her as they started a conversation. Jessica looked around her and saw two young men chatting with each other. One of them had red hair and was fidgeting with something in his hand, the other one was a taller dark-haired man with a large white smile on his face.

Then someone threw two arms around her and all Jessica could see was a mane of red hair. She immediately panicked but eventually relaxed into the impromptu hug.

‘Hello, you must be Jessica Cruz, J’onn told me a lot about you.’ A female voice sounded, the other one then let the Lantern go and Jessica saw a Tamarean standing before her, Tamaran was not in her space sector but she did pick up some of their customs over the last two years as a Lantern. 

‘Princess Koriand’r,’ Jessica said as she greeted her in the proper fashion. ‘It is an honour to meet you.’ 

‘Please, Kori will suffice.’

‘Let’s introduce you to everyone, I’ve seen you’ve met Starfire, do you know anyone else?’ Jessica shook her head as Donna had come back and brought her friend. ‘This is Kara, watch out with her, she is an endangered specimen and will be able to crush you when hugging.’

‘Hi Kara, I’m Jess.’  
‘Nice to meet you, Jess’ Kara hugged her and indeed, it was a far tighter hug then Kori had given her. Jessica could feel the muscles of steel on this girl and it made her feel quite self-conscious about her own workout regime. Donna then led her toward the two men who were still chatting.

‘This here is Dick Grayson, Nightwing and Wally West, the Flash.’ She pointed first to the dark-haired man and then the red-haired, whom she embraced and kissed his cheek.

‘Nice to meet you, Jessica was it right?’ Wally asked.

‘Yeah, Jessica Cruz, Green Lantern of space sector 2814.’ 

‘Welcome to whatever this is.’ Dick said with a smile on his face. ‘Just remember that whatever we have to do, you need to make sure that you get to the dinner table faster than Wallace here, there will be nothing left if you don’t.’

‘Come on Grayson, I am not as bad as Kara or Donna here.’ Wally retorted.

‘Yeah, back off,’ Yelled Kara as she and Kori came walking over to where the rest was standing.

‘Does anyone know why what exactly they want from us?’ Kara asked.

‘I don’t know, I only know that they call it project Rebirth.’ Donna said.

‘Pretentious, probably Bruce’s idea, just like Brother Eye.’ Dick said.

‘I like it, it sounds wonderful.’ Kori said.

‘You think the best about everything don’t you, Princess?’ Asked Wally.

‘I have to agree with Kori, us Aliens need to stick together.’ Kara said.

‘This probably will get us killed.’

‘Dick means get you guys killed. I am much too fast to get killed. Aw, Fuck!’ Wally said as Donna punched his arm.

‘Dream on Speedy Gonzalez. You’d be the first to go, maybe Dick.’ Donna said, rubbing the place where she had hit her boyfriend.

‘Hey.’ Dick played offended.

‘You don’t have powers, Grayson, deal with it.’ Wally snorted.

‘I will beat you, Wally, you’re not even the fasted man alive.’ Dick had a coy smile on his face, radiating confidence and a bit of smugness.

‘Come at me,’

‘Your childish resort will have to wait until after the briefing.’ Batman stated as the League walked into the room, all of them dressed in civilian’s clothes except the Batman, who walked in with a frown on his cowl.

‘Welcome all you warriors.’ Wonder Woman said. ‘Starting from today you will be members form the new team Justice League Rebirth.’

Batman continued: ‘If your first mission is a success this team will be enlarged and broadened. We want this to be scope for potential members of the League. With you having been chosen as our next reincarnation.’

‘It was J’onn’s personal brainchild this idea, and we wanted to honour him.’ Flash said.

‘Kori was J’onn’s personal appointed replacement, I have chosen Jessica Cruz, one of our newest Lanterns. She is filled with potential; she only has to open herself. Her recent fight against Atrocitus has proven her potential to become the most powerful Lantern of them all.’

‘Kara is the only other natural Kryptonian left, Jonathan is half-human, and Connor is a half-clone. Then again, Kara has the potential to be more powerful than I could ever become.’

‘Donna is my sister; she is headstrong and one of the fiercest warriors Themyscira has ever created.’

‘Wally has replaced me as Flash for multiple years and will replace me in the league when I become one with the Speed force.’

‘I chose Dick.’

Everyone looked at Batman.

‘That’s all?’ Superman asked, looking shocked.

‘Trust me, for him that is a compliment, thanks Br-Batman.’ Dick said, smiling at the caped crusader.

‘Your first mission will be the leading four different teams into a simulation created by Cyborg, we want to test out all the features. You will be accommodated within the simulation, where you will sleep and eat. Then we will program in some “obstacles” of our own, which we will test you on. We want to use it as a full-on training program, a couple of Victors cybots will join you to keep everything in check, but they will not participate in activities.’ Batman briefed them.

‘The teams you will be leading to this simulation will be, the Titans, half of the team is here already, it is led by Nightwing, Young Justice, Red Robin is leading that team, Robin has command over the Teen Titans and Red Hood and the Outlaws have agreed to participate in the tests as well.’ Jon told them.

‘So you basically want us to babysit.’ Dick stated.

‘Sound fun, we will do it.’ Kori said.

‘Your enthusiasm is admirable, princess.’ Wonder Woman smiled at her.

‘Are there any questions? If not, you start tomorrow at 0800, pack light, only essentials, most of what you need is in the simulation, you will be leaving your own station for a few months.’ Batman said. 

‘But babysitting?’ Dick tried again.

‘Dismissed.’ Batman got up and walked to the exit, the league except Diana following.

‘Donna, Jess can I talk to you?’ She asked. They followed the princess of Themyscira to a different room.

‘Do you understand your mission?’ They nodded. ‘Please take care of Cass, she is like a sister to mine, as she should be to you.’

‘We will, I’m actually picking up Cass and some of the others tonight, I have to go, see you tomorrow.’ Donna hugged her older sister and then Jessica.

‘Are you sure you ready, Jessica?’ 

‘I think so, I should be fine, I just have to take charge of about 20 superpowered teenagers and older.’ 

‘A bit more probably…’

‘What? I mean, yeah should be fine.’

‘I have met some of the others, as the partner of my sister I know Wally, he is a good kid. Kori and Kara are kind and bubbly in their own way until you back them in a corner and Dick is the one who will take over the cowl, so he is a natural leader, all of them are fine people, you are in good hands.’

‘Thanks, Diana. I needed that.’

‘Anytime, may Hermes guide you on your quest.’ The demigoddess in hugged her and walked out of the room. Jessica followed, but they were headed in opposite directions and pretty soon she was walking into the park to her apartment alone.

The park wasn’t overly crowded, Jessica liked it like that, she stared at the ground, while walking towards the end until she heard her name being called. It was the red-haired man from the Rebirth team. 

‘Hey Wally, what is the matter?’ Jessica turned around and saw Kara, Dick and Kori behind him. 

‘We are having a barbecue at Kara’s for teambuilding tonight. Donna cannot make it, but some of the other Titans will be there, you should join if you want.’ Dick said.

‘Yeah alright, I’ll be there, text me the address, I have to pack some things first.’ She walked away.

When she reached the end of the park, she heard her name being called again. This time it was Grayson, 

‘Would be handy if we then had your phone number.’

‘Fuck, I knew I’d forgotten something, here you go?’

‘You alright?’

‘Yeah, thanks.’ Jessica smiled at the guy; he didn’t look half bad.

‘Tonight is going to be chill; we will not be with a large group; everyone is laidback and will let you be if you want to.’

‘Thank you, I will drop by, I don’t eat meat, I hope that is not a problem.’ Jessica felt some relief at the kindness he showed as if he could read her anxiety. 

‘Great, I will see you there, If you’ll excuse me I’m going to go back to the others.’

‘See you tonight, Dick.’

‘Please just say Grayson, only my brothers call me Dick, and mainly to spite me.’

‘See you tonight, Dick.’ They both laughed and made mental notes to talk to each other more this evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally's POV

‘Why again do you need to go to the supermarket?’ Wally asked his flatmate.

‘I have to get some portobello mushrooms and vegetarian meat replacements for Jessica, I don’t think we have enough for her, I only calculated for Kori not eating meat.’ Dick said, dragging his motorcycle out of the shed.

‘Back in a flash.’ Dick said, stepping on his motorcycle and putting his helmet on.

‘My line, Grayson.’ Wally flipped him off as Dick drove away.

Wally was firing up the grill only with a spark from his hands as the doorbell rang. He sprinted to the door and when he opened it, white lightning still crackled through the air.

‘Hey, Jessica, long time no see.’ He said as he led her in.

‘Am I too early, Dick’s text said around 6, and I didn’t quite know exactly when, so I just came at 6.’ Jessica rambled.

‘Jess, it’s fine, we usually set that time, and then people walk in until 8, Donna is still with the Teen Titans getting Cassie, she should be here in after dinner, others should arrive soon. Dick is getting beers and last-minute food, we were not expecting to host this event.’

‘What happened, I thought we were going to Kara’s.’

‘Kara decided to renovate the apartment to make it wheelchair friendly, but they had to start today, so now it is our task. I live here with Dick; Donna stays over most of the time.’

‘It looks great, where do you want this?’ Jessica handed Wally a pasta salad and a container filled with Salsa.

‘I’ll put it on the table, do you want anything to drink?’ He asked.

‘A glass of water would be nice, thanks.’ She answered he had gone off to the kitchen, leaving her in the living room staring at a picture of Dick, Wally, Donna, a black-haired boy, a redhead boy and a girl with a green hoodie and some red hair coming out from underneath it. They were hugging each other and smiling like they were really close friends. She thought back at her friends and her vision turned dark. She felt a small panic attack coming up when the door rang again.

‘Can you get that please, Jessica?’ Wally yelled from the kitchen.

‘Hiya Jess!’ Kara almost yelled as she wrapped her in a crushing hug.

‘Hey Kara, how have you been?’ Jessica asked, not that overly fond of physical forms of affection.

‘Very well, and you?’ 

‘I’ve been relatively well, thank you for asking.’ Jessica said

‘Babe, could you help me inside to greet your new friend?’ A young woman in a wheelchair asked tugging at Kara’s sleeve.

‘Sorry, honey.’ Kara quickly apologized and helped the redhead over the heightened threshold.

‘Hi, you must be Jessica, I’m Barbara, Oracle and the girlfriend of this dork here.’ They shook hands and then Kara guided Barbara towards the kitchen to say their hellos to Wally. After a couple of minutes, all four of them were seated at a large picnic table in the backyard.

‘When is Dick coming back?’ Kara asked.

‘He said that he met up with Kori and is planning on giving her a ride, should be about any time now.’ Wally said.

‘And you are sure there are no beers until he arrives.’ Barbara asked with a small pout.

‘I know, we’ve been at Roy’s for the last week for a mission. We had almost nothing in our pantry.’ Wally explained he walked up to the grill to check on the fire as Kara picked up Barbara in the bridal style and sat her down on a chair next to Jessica. Kara herself sat down on the other side of Barbara.

‘Did you guys pack already?’ Barbara asked Wally and Jessica.

‘No, I just do it tomorrow last minute. I mean I can always go back into time if I’m late.’ Wally said.

‘I’ve been packed since I knew we were going somewhere, never too early to start packing.’ Jessica said.

‘I like this one, Kara,’ Barbara told her girlfriend. ‘You should take packing advice from her.’

‘If you like her so much, why don’t you invite her sometimes.’ Kara smirked knowing how uncomfortable it made her girlfriend, and sure enough, Barbara turned as red as her hair, Jessica had not turned red but did manage to choke in absolutely nothing.

It was then that they heard a motorcycle in the street, then Dick and the Tamarean princess opened the fence door and walked through. Kori was putting down the bags of groceries whilst Dick went inside to undress out of his leather motor suit.

‘Barbara, it has been too long.’ Kori said, hugging the redhead so fiercely that her glasses dropped to the floor, or they would have if Kara hadn’t caught them, beating Wally who had saw it happen and had run to it as well.

‘Next time be faster, Wallace.’ Kara said, toying with Barbara’s glasses in her hand.

‘You had a head start; we all know I’m faster.’ Wally retorted.

‘Can we keep the pissing contest to a minimum, please?’ Dick had come out of the house in his civilians’ clothing.

‘Babe, glasses?’ Barbara said. Kara was still toying with the glasses until Barbara’s word intruded her thoughts. She cups the redhead’s face with her left hand and put the glasses on her girlfriends’ face, then she put a stray hair behind Babs’ ear and kissed her cheek. They stared into each other’s eyes before being interrupted by Wally.

‘Who wants a burger?’ He yelled as he grabbed two beers, threw one to Dick and opened his.

‘Yes, two please.’ Kara said.

‘Just for you or is that for Babs as well?’ Wally asked he looked at Barbara who was blushing furiously.

‘That’s just for her, I’d like one as well.’ She stated.

‘Kori, Jessica, I have vegetarian burgers for the two of you, do you want cheese with them?’ Dick asked.

Kori nodded, but Jessica politely refused, then the guys and Kara started grilling all of the food, the three of them all drinking, although it only had an effect on Dick.

‘Are you guys ready for tomorrow?’ Kara had joined the grill, most of them were already done eating, only Wally and Kara, with their enhanced metabolism were still eating.

‘Almost,’ Wally said.

‘No, you’re not. You’re planning on using your superspeed tomorrow morning.’ Dick interjected.

‘As I said. Almost.’ Wally retorted flipping the wings.

‘Thank you again for letting us stay here tonight.’ Kara said.

‘Not a problem. You and Babs will be taking my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.’ Dick said.

‘That’s really unnecessary, I can-’ 

‘Come on Kara, just take the bed with Barbara, it is better for her back, plus the couch won’t fit you both.

‘Thanks, Dick.’ Kara hugged the young man.

‘Not a problem, you mean a lot to me, and Barbara has always been like a sister to me. Maybe even more than any of my brothers.’ He patted the blonde’s back.

‘Would be weird if they felt like a sister, Grayson.’ Dick responded by flipping of Wally.

After several more burgers and wings, Wally’s hunger was finally nullified. Kori had started a fire in the circle and she and Dick were talking around it. Kara had put Barbara in her lap and sat against the large tree whispering sweet nothings in her ears. Jessica sat between the two pairs and was staring into the fire.

‘Can I sit here?’ He asked Jessica.

‘Of course, it is your garden after all.’ She answered and Wally said down.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yeah, it is just a bit much.’

‘Could you describe what’s going on in your mind, I mean if you want?’

‘You guys all seem so close, and now I’m thrown into this group, of which I heard was way larger. I am older than most, if not all, of the Titans, so I feel like there is even more pressure on me.’

‘Look, I get where you’re coming from, being the new girl is difficult, but I’ve been new to the team as well, kind off.’

‘Kind off?’

‘I was lost in the speed force for a while, and they all forgot me, I needed to help them get their memories back. I had to be me again for all of them to trust. We all have our own little stories, mine and Donna’s isn’t the best, we tried this strong Amazon drink, which should have gotten the both of us fucked up, and it did.’

‘I take it Diana doesn’t know that story?’ Jessica laughed.

‘No, she’d choke me out, I mean when Donna does it, I’m all for it, but still.’ He joked.

‘And the others?’ She pointed at Dick and Kori and Kara and Barbara. 

‘Kara and Barbara, or superbat as we used to tease them, go way back, very sweet, but not my story to tell. Dick and Kori dated for a while, but they broke it off a couple of months ago, they have remained good friends after the break-up.’ He told her.

Jessica looked around; Kara was asleep with Barbara in her arms, she was still awake, but not for long as she nuzzled herself closer in her girlfriends’ strong arms. Dick on the other hand, had challenged Kori to a sparring match, his courage strengthened by the alcohol in his body. He lost within the half minute mark, he laid on his back as Kori stretched herself in victory and Wally just laughed. Wally then stood up and helped his best friend up.

‘Good job,’

‘Thanks.’ He grunted.

‘Go to bed, but first drink some water, long day tomorrow.’ Wally said, ‘Jessica can you wake Kara, let’s get those two to bed as well.’

He helped Dick to the couch, and he saw Kara taking Barbara up the stairs, the redhead now being the one who’s asleep. He then went outside to clean the garden, but saw that Jessica had done it, with Donna and a young blond teenager next to her.

‘Cassie!’ He yelled as he threw the blonde in a hug.

‘Hi Wally.’ She said, not overly pleased.

‘I brought her here, she can take a mattress next to our bed.’ Donna said.

‘Ew, no, I’ll sleep with Grayson.’ The Blonde said hopefully.

‘Never in a million years.’ Interjected Donna. ‘Find someone of your own age.’

The three of them started catching up as Jessica stood there, outside of the trio and feeling forgotten.

‘I’m heading off, see you tomorrow.’ She said.

‘Sure, you don’t want to stay?’ Wally asked.

‘Yeah, talk to you later.’ Jessica said as Donna wrapped her in a warm embrace.

‘Bye miss. Cruz, it was nice meeting you.’ Cassie said.

‘Bye Cassie, I’ll text you when I get home, I came by bus, probably flying tonight.’ She said as she used her ring to levitate herself and then soared into the sky.

‘Awesome.’ Cassie exclaimed.

‘Go to bed Cass. We’ll join you soon.’ Donna said, Cassie walked into the house and up the stairs as Donna embraced Wally and kissed him passionately.

‘Hey,’ Wally said after gasping for air.

‘Hey yourself.’ Donna was grinning ear to ear, they had been that forever, whereas Kara and Barbara exchanged their affection with kind words and soft, tenderly touched, their relation was filled with passion and raw lust. 

‘Let’s get to bed before Cassie has taken our bed, instead of the small mattress.’ Wally said, taking Donna’s hand and leading her inside.

‘Do you know my little sister? If she isn’t sprawled out like a starfish, I’d be very disappointed.’ Donna said as the two of them walked up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian's POV

‘What exactly is the mission, father?’ Damian asked Bruce.

‘Son, I cannot tell you anything about it, however, Dick will need your help to manage the Teen Titans. Help him if you can.’ Bruce answered.

‘Yes, father.’ Both of them were in the Batmobile, Bruce or Batman was driving them to the hall of justice. The drive wasn’t very long as the car was faster than most hypercars and Gotham wasn’t that far located from the Hall. This was Damian’s first real trip, without his father, not counting the trips he had taken with Dick when Bruce had “died”, it pained the stern and solemn Batman to be split with his son, but he had to cut the cord sometime, even if his son was an assassin bred only for killing.

‘I’m going to miss you, Damian.’ Bruce said as he parked the car.

‘Noted, I will miss you as well father,’ Damian said hugging his dad when they got out of the car. ‘Allow me to change the subject to something with fewer feelings.’ 

‘Let’s do it.’ Laughed Bruce. 

‘What will you be doing when the others and I are gone?’

‘I will be patrolling with Oliver, we tracked down an alliance within the court and the circle.’ Bruce said as he walked up the stairs of the Hall with his son beside him.

‘There you have mister Queen.’ Damian said pointing at the goatee-wearing man who walked behind them together with a blonde woman, a redhead and an Asian-looking woman.’

‘I see he’s brought his sister; I didn’t know Emiko was joining. Emiko is your age, she could be an addition to the Teen Titans, you should talk to Starfire about her.’

‘Bruce.’ The blond woman said.

‘Dinah, how have you been?’ Bruce asked.

‘Very well, and how is Damian?’

‘I can answer myself, and I am fine.’ Damian said sternly.

‘Still a little brat I see.’ Oliver joked, rubbing his hands through Damian’s hair. The young assassin grabbed the hand and flipped the Green Arrow on his back.

‘Still a loser I see.’ Damian smirked as he winked to Emiko. 

‘Let’s get inside, they’re waiting for us.’ Dinah said, extending a hand and helping her husband on his feet.

‘Thanks, Pretty Bird.’ Oliver said. They walked through the halls, passed rooms until Bruce stopped them to the great hall of the building. The hall was packed with young leaguers, multiple members of the Teen Titans were already there, as were the Titans and the Young Justice team. Damian could see Tim nodding to him with a cup of coffee in his hand, he probably had zero night rest, as usual, he also saw his Teen Titan teammates, Gar was talking to Terra and Wallace, whilst his best friend Jon was in deep conversation with Rachel. 

‘Emiko is it right?’ He asked the young girl. 

‘Yeah, you are Damian Wayne.’ she stated, not asked.

‘Indeed, you are about our age; therefore I will introduce you to the Teen Titans, you could join the team.’

‘Alright.’ Emiko said as Damian guided her through the crowd towards a young boy wearing the S-symbol and a goth girl with purple hair. 

‘Jon, Rachel, this is Emiko, Robin Hood’s sister.’ Damian said.

‘Emiko Queen, at your service.’ She said extending a hand, which Rachel shook.

‘Sorry, I forgot to mention that Jon is a hugger.’ Damian said, but it was too late; Jon had embraced Emiko and had lifted her from the floor.

‘Welcome, Emiko.’ He said as he floated back down.

‘What do you think we’ll do Damian?’ Rachel asked.

‘Some sort of trip, father said.’ 

‘We’re testing new gear.’ Emiko stated, she got weird looks from the others. ‘Oliver is not really a strict big brother.’ 

‘Awesome, what kind of new gear?’ A black boy asked. ‘Wallace, btw and these people are Terra and Garfield.’

‘Emiko,’ Said Emiko. ‘I don’t know, Dinah called it the room.’

‘All I know is that it is a big task, all my brothers are here.’ Damian said.

‘Roy and Artemis are here as well.’ Said Emiko.

‘I count four Amazons, three Supes, two speedsters and five Bat-brats.’ Garfield counted.

‘Who is the new girl?’ Terra asked.

‘The one talking to Grayson?’ Damian asked.

‘She is crazy hot, I wouldn’t mind-.’ Garfield started.

‘Don’t.’ Rachel said.

‘That one, is she his new girlfriend?’

‘Possible, but I think he would be posing himself differently if they were an item.’ Damian said.

‘She is rather good-looking,’ Emiko said. ‘And he is not bad either.’

‘Yeah, girls like Dick and Dick likes them.’ Damian said.

‘I’ve heard his breakup with Kori, did a number on him.’ Garfield said.

‘He has moved out again, but they stayed amicable, she joins him for dinner twice a month I think.’ Damian said. ‘But can we talk about something else than my brother?’

‘I would like everyone’s undivided attention.’ Diana said as she walked towards the screen in the front of the room.

The room looked almost like a classroom, to be honest, or maybe it was just the way it was set up. It looked perfect for giving long and boring presentations were Tim would need more than only coffee, Damian thought. He and his friends were seated in the front, with Tim and his behind them. The outlaws were in the back and the Titans in front of them, all of them looking at Diana and Jon in front of them.

‘We want to welcome you at the start of project Rebirth and a new start in the hall, you all will be working on team building and testing out the room.’ Diana said. 

‘The room is part of the technology created by Cyborg. It is an artificially created training room in which we can render basically anything, for your new mission it will become a mansion; this mansion.’ Jon said as he showed the gathered young leaguers and their guardians a picture of a large old looking mansion, he then showed pictures of facilities, like a big pool a giant two-person bedroom on the ground floor, a large kitchen, a pool, large bathroom, some communal showers, a big kitchen, something that looked like a movie theatre and some other rooms that looked way bigger than most of them could ever afford.

‘The mansion is based on Wayne manor with some tweaks to make it more “Liveable”.’ Diana said as she winked to Bruce. ‘The members of Justice League Rebirth will have their rooms downstairs; they can fight over who gets the large bedroom. The other teams will have to pair up and sleep upstairs, they will have to share bathrooms, there will be one hall for the Teen Titans, led by Damian, one for the Young Justice team led by Tim Drake and a shared hall for the remaining Titans and the Outlaws, they will be led by Barbara Gordon and Jason Todd, respectively.’

‘The members of the Rebirth team will have command over these leaders and can overrule any of the leader’s commands. We will not expect this to happen as this is a test and a basic retreat.’ Superman said, he stood up, together with Bruce.

‘You young heroes have been under a lot of stress lately and even though this is a test, you need to see this as a fortnight for you to relax from your stressful life.’ Jon said.

‘We mainly use this to test the room and the Rebirth team.’ Bruce stated. ‘I would like for you to gather your attention towards Victor who will give you the last information about your trip.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Tim's POV

‘When you walk into the Room, you will be dropped a couple of kilometres from the final destination as the mansion is more difficult to render.’ Victor Stone said.

‘My god this is boring.’ Bart said from Tim’s left side. ‘Can’t I speed this up?’

‘Bart, shush.’ Stephanie, hissed, seated on the other side of Tim and next to Cassie.

‘We can’t go all at the speed of light.’ Duke said, from behind them, then he cussed softly; he and Artemis were playing a small game on their phones, while Jackson silently cheered them on.

‘How have you been Cass?’ Cassie asked Cassandra Cain who until now had not spoken.

‘Fine.’ She said sternly.

‘That clears that up.’ Connor joked, he as well as on his phone, chatting with some girl or guy he met a couple of days ago.

‘Please pay attention, I’d expected more from you Kon-El.’ Superman said; Connor looked towards his new sneakers, avoiding the looks of his clone counterpart.

‘As I said, you will have to walk towards the mansion, you will not stray too much from the path and follow your team leaders.’ Victor said. ‘This technology provides nutritious food and comfortable beds. The water will feel real enough be it in the lake, the pool or out of the tab, are there any questions?’

‘Will we have to fight anything in the room?’ A redheaded young woman asked.

‘No, Artemis, this is for all the teams to relax and for us to see if the room works. It will also be a good bonding exercise for some of you who might be a bit more alternative than the others.’

‘Another Artemis,’ Duke whispered in Tim’s ear. ‘Like we needed any more of these trouble-makers. Aw, F*ck’ He said as Artemis flicked his ear.

‘There is only one Artemis.’ She said.

‘Yeah, I think the one looking like a Greek ginger goddess.’ Bart said.

‘Where do you think she came from?’ Stephanie asked.

‘She’s part of Jason’s team.’ Tim whispered.

‘But we also have two Cassandra’s.’ Jackson said.

‘I’m Cassie, she is Cass.’ Cassie, Wonder Girl, said. ‘And she is an Amazonian on the path of redemption, basically a version of Wonder Woman without her moral.’

‘Awesome.’ Cass, Orphan, stated.

‘I take it you have all gathered your bags, you will not need your suits, armour or weapons.’ Diana said. ‘I want to ask you all to make groups of two for the rooms and then we can start, you don’t have to know right now, but it would be nice to know when you get to the mansion.’

‘Could Tim and I share a room, or is it just same-sex rooms?’ Stephanie asked.

‘Not a problem for us.’ Kara yelled as she high-fived Barbara who turned as red as a Ferrari.

‘You two could share a room, just use protection.’ Oliver said, Steph guided Tim’s sight to Bruce who looked furiously at the Blond billionaire and she giggled.

‘Say your goodbyes and I will show you to the room.’ Jon said. All of the young heroes stood up and walked towards their parents or mentor. Steph, Cass, Duke and Tim walked towards Bruce where Dick, Jason, Damian and Barbara joined.

‘Well, have fun and behave.’ Bruce said, letting him be embraced by Stephanie, Tim and Duke, the others stood there and shook his hand, too old for hugs, unable to stand or just unable to show emotions like Damian and Cassandra.

‘Dick, can I speak to you for a second?’ Bruce asked.

‘Yeah of course.’

‘Good luck.’ Bruce said after they found a corner.

‘Thanks.’

‘You will do well, I trained you, do take care of Damian and Jason, both of them could use some more social interactions.’

‘I will, thanks, Bruce.’ He said.

Tim had rejoined his friends at the Young Justice team, were Stephanie and Cassie were showing off their outfits for the fortnight.

‘This dress will look amazing for a cocktail party.’ Stephanie said, holding up a purple dress.

‘You are only seventeen, Steph, what cocktails?’ Cass said.

‘You’re right Cass, I, however, am an Amazon so I have this robe that will absolutely be the best for if we have like a dance or something.’ Said Cassie as she showed the white robe embroiled with golden patterns.

‘For a fancy dinner, both will work.’ Duke said.

‘Connor won’t have a thing for something fancy.’ Stated Jackson

‘I have.’ Connor said.

‘What do you have?’ 

‘My good leather jacket, proper eyeshadow and golden earrings.’ He said.

‘Your good leather jacket?’ Cassie asked.

‘The one without blood probably.’ Tim said, sniffling.

‘Actually, yeah that’s the one, looks great over a white dress shirt and black tie.’ Connor said.

‘Follow me please.’ Jon Stewart said.

He led them all through halls and rooms within the Hall of Justice until they reached the stairs that led them towards the basement where the room must be.

In the basement, there was a black door with a panel next to it. Jon typed in something on the panel and the ebony door turned transparent and it showed a light forest.

‘Walk on the path until you see a lake, the mansion should be on the other side of the lake.’ Jon stated. ‘Good luck and I’ll see you in two weeks.’

Before she could walk through the door, Jon pulled Jessica to the side.  
‘I wish you the very best.’ He said.

‘Thanks, Jon, your confidence means a lot, I mean you could have asked Kyle or Simon, we are almost the same age.’ She said

‘But I choose you.’

‘Why?’ uncertainty drenched her voice.

‘I saw something in you that makes a great leader, something not many have, Hal had it, Diana has it and I will promise you that in ten years you have a big shot at the leadership of the league.’

‘Thanks, I’ll see you soon.’ Jessica said as she hurried through the door, hiding her tears forming in the corner of her brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The Titans walked in front of the pack, they had already walked about halfway, Dick guessed, as the afternoon began to settle in.

‘Why do we have to walk again?’ Garth said as he and Dick walked through the door and into the forest.

‘Speak for yourself.’ Barbara said as she tried to wheel herself through the almost non-existing path that laid out before them.

‘Baby, you can’t keep up like this, let me carry you.’

‘I can do this, Kara.’ The redhead said before getting her wheel stuck and almost toppling over. ‘Motherf*****.’

‘It is not an option.’ Kara said after having saved Barbara from her fall. With all the care she could muster, she lifts her girlfriend up in her arms and cradles her head with a free hand. Barbara throws her arms around the blonde’s neck and pushed up so she can press a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

‘Can someone please bring the wheelchair, should be easy to fold?’ Kara asked, looking at some of her teammates. 

‘I could.’ Garth stated. ‘Wally?’

‘Yeah, sure we’ll help.’ Wally said.

‘Thank you, guys.’ Barbara said as Kara walked back onto the path and caught up with the frontline of the pack.

‘What happened?’ Dick asked, concerned for his friends.

‘Stupid wheelchair.’ The former batgirl hissed.

‘I could make one from my ring, won’t get stuck and Kara won’t have to lift you.’ Jessica said trying to help.

‘My little fox is not a bother to me but thank you, although I thought that we needed to keep all weapons outside of the room.’

‘Technically yes,’ Dick said. ‘But I can’t imagine Damian to not have a weapon.’

‘Or Jason.’ A redheaded girl dressed in green stated.

‘Jason has been searched and scanned by Superman himself, that was a condition the league made for him, Roy and Artemis to join, Lilith, I can’t imagine him working around his x-ray vision.’

‘He could, I mean he’s not stupid and neither is Artemis.’ Lilith said.

‘Still, this is supposed to be a teambuilding exercise for all and a way of leading a team for us.’ Jessica said.

‘Yeah and that is the illogical part.’ Barbara said.

‘How so?’ Kori asked.

‘How will we lead a team if we don’t fight anyone, or when we don’t have weapons?’ The woman in Supergirl asked the small group of Titans.

‘And if we have to fight someone, why take away our weapons and suit?’ Donna asked.

‘Maybe fighting is not expected of us.’ Jessica said. ‘Maybe we just need to learn how to lead people.’

‘Could be.’ Kori stated.

‘As over-glorified babysitters.’ Dick said. 

‘That’s your task,’ Lilith said, ‘Barbara, Garth and I are the only Titans not on your project rebirth.’

‘Well, they want the outlaws to join your ranks.’ Jessica stated.

‘How’d you know?’ Kara asked.

‘Jon told me, it was in the files he had on you guys, did none of you read them?’ Jessica asked, looking at the redhead with the glasses, who looked away.

‘I wanted to but Kara… distracted me.’ Barbara said.

‘Blame me,’ Kara said. ‘I could drop you right here you know. Besides, I seem to remember that you didn’t mind the distraction that much.’

‘I loved it, honey.’ Barbara said with a blush.

‘Get a room you two.’ Lilith said.

‘Trust me, knowing Kara’s metabolism we will.’ Barbara said as she snuggled closer in the embrace.

‘I wanted to ask Dick about that.’ Kara said. ‘Dick!’

‘I’m listening.’ Dick said.

‘I know the ground floor is for the Rebirth leaguers, but I think Barbara would be best if she spent the nights on the ground floor instead of upstairs with the others.’

‘Let me guess in your room?’ Donna asked.

‘Well, I don’t know… probably.’ Kara said, trying to be nonchalant but failing.

‘Of course, Barbara can stay with you. I already had the big suite planned for you two, as you’re a couple and everything.’ Dick said.

‘What about me and Wally?’ Donna asked.

‘Is that still going on?’ Lilith joked.

‘The main bedroom has a large bathroom adjacent to it, it is best for Barbara’s condition to make use of that bathroom.’

‘Thanks, Dick.’ Barbara said in a muffled voice.’

‘Aw, is my little fox tired?’ Kara said, running a hand through the long red hair.

‘Shut it.’ The redhead said.

‘I love you too.’ Kara said. ‘And when we get there, I will draw you a bath and take good care of my baby.

‘Thanks, mommy.’ Barbara said, then realising what she just said she sat up, which made Kara have to re-tighten her grip on her girlfriend, both of the girls were blushing furiously.

‘I meant to say… F*ck I don’t know what I wanted to say, but not that.’ Barbara said, hiding her face in the folds of her girlfriend's oversized hoodie.

‘You meant mommy; we all know this.’ Lilith said.

‘I am so glad Wally or Garth isn’t here, they would never let it go.’ Barbara groaned. ‘Can you guys not say a thing, please.’

‘Definitely.’ Kori said for some reason, Jessica noticed, she was blushing as well, all was it hard to tell, with Kori’s orange like complexion.

‘I was in need of a holiday,’ Dick said, trying to release the tension and change the subject. ‘I have finally put the Raptor behind bars.’

‘You’ve been chasing him for how long?’ Donna asked.

‘Three months, I had to go undercover for two weeks of it.’ Dick said. ‘But more about this break, have you seen the lake on the pictures? I want to go for a swim immediately, who’s joining?’

‘I will,’ Kori said. ‘Donna, Lilith?’

‘I’ll join you.’ Donna answered.

‘I could use a swim as well.’ Lilith said. ‘Remember the mirror lake on our mission four months ago.

They continued on for several kilometres, talking about past missions when Jessica started to quicken her steps, she was now in front and could almost not hear the voices behind her, although the ones in her head screamed the same as always.

 _‘You’re not part of them, they will not like you.’_ They yelled.

‘Are you okay?’ Asked an out of breath Dick, draining the voices.

‘Yeah,’ Jessica lied. ‘It is just that it is a lot of responsibility and people.’

‘You’ll be fine, I know all of these people they’re all really nice.’

‘That’s the problem,’ said Jessica as she blushed. ‘You all know each other; I have been off-world for most of my hero time.’

‘I wish I could tell you that it all will be fine, but I can’t. I also do not know what you’re going through and it pains me that I can’t help you.’ Dick said, looking at Jessica’s face where her eyes turned watery.

‘You are helping.’

‘I am?’ Dick asked as they walked up a hill.

‘All I need is someone sometimes that listens to my problems, then I just need a hug and someone to tell me all will be fine because deep down I know that it will be, even if I don’t believe it myself.’ Jessica said.

‘Come here.’ Dick said, as he extended his arms towards the green lantern, she accepted his embrace by stepping into his arms. 

‘All will be okay; you should join us for the swim today.’


End file.
